Life Goes On
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Sequel to "The Good Life". Kate and Gibbs and the team are back and there are plenty of surprises that will come their way. As always, explores the relationships between our favorite characters. Aw, just read it. Rated M for naughty words plus some smut.
1. Sundays

A/N: Hi there! So, I'm back with a sequel to The Good Life. It is set about three and a half years after the end of the original story. If you haven't read that first, get to it! If you want to read this but can't be bothered reading my orginal forty chapters of drivel, PM me for a summary. This will be similar to The Good Life in that it focuses on the characters and relationships, but there will eventually be some mystery in the form of an ongoing case. Something you want to see in the future? Let me know.

Thanks for reading, please review!

*****

Kate smiled as she stirred the gumbo she was making, hearing Jet's shouts of happiness from the living room.

"Higha, Unka Tony! High-aaa!"

She knew Tony was tossing her son in the air, a ritual both he and Jet seemed to delight in equally.

"Need help?"

Gibbs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her contentedly as he kissed her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Nah, I'm good. Did you tell Tony that Jet just drank a big glass of milk?"

Gibbs grinned.

"Nah. But he's four. Vomit is part of the deal. If it happens to land on Tony's face, well...maybe he'll learn a lesson."

Kate laughed.

"You're bad. But I love you anyway."

"I thought you loved me _because_ I was bad."

"That too."

She replaced the lid on the pot and turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"Uhh...boss?"

Gibbs broke the kiss and sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, McGee? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, maybe this isn't the right time..."

"It's okay, Tim," Kate assured him, noting the beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. _Some things never change_, she thought affectionately. As an agent, McGee had come a long way from the insecure probie he had once been, but he remained the sweetest man she knew. Slightly nervous, perhaps a bit awkward, but completely dependable and a true friend.

The agent stepped into the kitchen.

"Boss, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I, uh, see you outside for a minute?"

Gibbs tried not to smile.

"You gonna hit me, McGee?"

"No! No...I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

Kate watched curiously as they stepped onto the porch.

*****

"Well?"

Gibbs eyed McGee expectantly.

"Uh...um...this might seem out of the ordinary, but...I'd like to ask your permission to, uh, propose to Abby...sir."

Gibbs couldn't hide his smile, although he quickly managed to recover a stern expression.

"Don't 'sir' me now, Muh-gee. It's a little late for that. Abby's special. You gonna treat her right? Make her happy?"

McGee stared at the firm set of Gibbs' mouth, willing himself not to pee in his pants.

"Yes, boss, I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Gibbs patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "You've got my blessing, Tim. But you're supposed to ask her father, you know."

"I know, boss. But you and Abs are so close, I wanted to ask you first. Plus, I need a favor."

"You need some money for a ring? Let me get my checkbook."

"No." McGee smiled at the thought that Gibbs would be so willing to lend him money. "No, actually, I wanted you to teach me how to ask her dad for his approval in sign language. We're going to visit her parents next weekend and I thought I'd pull him aside."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully.

"You could write it down."

"I know. But I want to ask him the right way."

"I think that's nice, McGee. Yeah, sure, I'll teach you."

"Thanks, boss."

McGee shook his hand, grinning in relief, and went back to the living room, where Tony was newly shirtless and Abby and Jet were playing leapfrog on the floor.

*****

Gibbs smiled and went to give Kate an extra kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you, that's all."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me."

"I'll stir. Go hang out."

"Really? Thanks." She paused in the doorway and pointed at him, her eyes full of reproach. "Don't add anything. Just stir."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned wolfishly at her and she smiled and rolled her eyes before heading for the living room.

Gibbs laughed to himself as he added salt and hot sauce to the gumbo, hearing his son's joyful shout.

*****

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby." Kate hugged her son, breathing in his baby-shampoo smell. He had her pale skin, dark hair and full lips but his eyes were the same piercing color as his father's. Those eyes, her favorite shade of blue, were currently sparkling with the burden of urgent news.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She grinned as he danced around impatiently.

"I throwed up on Unka Tony! A lot!"

"You did?"

"Yup!" He confirmed proudly.

"Sorry, Tony." Kate tried to hide her smile.

"Do not feel sorry for him," Ziva interjected. "He asked for it."

Tony flared his nostrils in a goofy expression and glared at his partner until she laughed. He smiled and shrugged at Kate.

"No problem. At least he didn't ruin my shoes. Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"Sure."

Kate jogged upstairs and grabbed an NCIS shirt for Tony. She stopped in front of their full-length mirror and appraised herself, critically analyzing her flat stomach and toned muscles. _Not bad_, she thought. Running with Ziva was paying off. Jethro had certainly noticed. She smiled at the thought. He'd been so attentive lately, his hands all over her as soon as Jet was asleep. Not that she was complaining. Things had never been better.

_Although_...she swallowed the thought that had been increasingly moving it's way from her brain to her lips. She was incredibly happy, but just a little bit...bored. She loved her life. Her profiling position at NCIS gave her flexibility, and she truly enjoyed being home with Jet. But some restless part of her yearned to be in the field again. She sighed and pushed the idea away, heading back down to the living room.

*****

The group ate lunch, although Gibbs was denied dessert as Kate immediately noticed his minor changes to her gumbo. He offered to clear the table as his penance and Kate relented, kissing him until Jet, Tony, and Abby all shrieked "Ewwww!" in gleeful mock-disgust.

Afterwards, she settled onto the sofa with Abby and Ziva, listening as Mrs. Mallard told Jet a story. The little boy was enamored with Ducky's mother. He was drawn to her, always treating her delicately, sitting carefully at her side and paying close attention to her words.

"And then Hitler said to me-"

"Mother!" Ducky interrupted her, "You did _not_ know Adolf Hitler."

"Well, not in the biblical sense..." she winked at Abby, who giggled.

"Not in _any_ sense." Ducky insisted, "And anyway, that is hardly an appropriate topic."

The elderly woman glared at him before smiling at Jet.

"I'll tell you about that another time. Did you know that when Donald was little, he used to like to wear dresses?"

Ducky shook his head in denial but Jet laughed with the others.

"Boys don't wear dresses, Ducky. That's silly."

"Quite right, my dear boy. Mother, it's time for your nap, we should really be going."

She sighed.

"Fine. Thank you, Caitlin. It's been lovely, as always."

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Mallard."

Jet leaned up to kiss the woman's soft, wrinkled cheek and whispered loudly, "They make me take naps, too."

The other adults exchanged conspiratorial smiles of indulgence. Gibbs took Kate's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, his touch telling her many things. _I love you. I want you. I'm happy_. Neither of them took such sentiments for granted, knowing all too well how easily things could change.

Gibbs looked at the clock, pleased to see that it was only 1500. He helped Ducky and Victoria to their car and then returned to the living room. The team was sprawled out on the floor and the sofa, laughing at Jet's attempts to do a perfect somersault.

"How about some two-hand touch?" he suggested.

"I'm in, boss!" Tony said eagerly.

"Me too," Kate added.

"I do not understand why you Americans _insist_ on calling it football, but yes, I will play."

"No tackling, Ziva," Tony warned her, rubbing his back as he remembered their last game.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But that is the best part."

"What about you, Tim?"

"Yeah, boss, I'll play. But Abby has to take off her cuffs this time."

The goth punched him lightly and held out her wrists, the light shining off of the spikes that studded her bracelets. McGee smiled and unfastened them for her.

Gibbs smiled at Kate, who was double-knotting Jet's shoelaces and slipping off her earrings.

"Jet, you ready?"

"Yeah, Daddy! I'ma get the skinpig!" He raced out the back door.

"Pigskin!" Gibbs called after him, looking at Ziva.

"What? I did not teach him that!"

Tony laughed. "You have to admit, it does sound like you."

"Ah," she smiled, "We will see who is laughing when you are biting dirt!"

"Eating dirt," he corrected as he followed her outside, "And it's touch football, Ziva! No tackling. I repeat, _no_ tackling."

Kate grinned at them and smacked Gibbs on the ass. "Come on, coach."

"I'll be right out. I'm gonna grab us some water."

"Sounds good, babe." She kissed him lightly on the mouth and ran out to join the team.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he watched her go out into the bright July sun, remembering how he had protested these Sunday gatherings when Kate first instituted them years ago. Now they were his favorite part of the week.

Mondays meant paperwork and cases, dead bodies and ballistics, blood and witnesses, but all of that remained at a distance. For now, they were all together, full and warm, content to spend another Sunday in easy laughter and companionship.

He carried the water out to the porch and laughed at the sight of them. Tony and Ziva were trash-talking animatedly, Abby and Jet were practicing growling at each other intimidatingly, and his wife was calling McGee a cheerleader. They were an odd bunch, but they were his and so he jogged down the steps to join them, grinning the whole time.


	2. Exercise

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Glad to see you guys are still interested :) Warning: smut ahead!

*****

Kate kept a careful eye on the clock. She was profiling three suspects from their current case and pulling bank records for Tony, who was in the field with the rest of the team. Mindful that she needed to pick Jet up from camp at four, she cast a glance at the empty desks around her and dug into her work.

*****

Two hours later, she parked and walked to the playground, where she could see her son flinging himself across the monkey bars like a very tiny marine. Her stomach clenched as she watched his small fingers start to slip, his momentum lost. He quickly recovered and powered himself across, landing on the ground with a thud and a satisfied smile. Kate swallowed in relief and approached him.

"Hi Jet!"

He accepted a hug before he beamed up at her.

"Hi Mommy!"

"How was your day, sweetie?"

She took his hand, signed him out with a counselor, and they headed for the car.

"It was good. We had chicken nuggets for lunch! They were yummy. I wanted peanut butter, but we can't have it on account of Billy is allergic to nuts. He might _die_ if he eats them," he said with an appropriate sense of wonder.

Kate smiled as he continued to chatter on their way home.

"Did you see me on the monkey bars? I got allllll the way across. And I painted a picture of a friendly monster for you! It is in my backpack. He is green and orange. Can we have peanut butter for dinner?"

"I _did_ see you on the monkey bars! You are very strong. But be careful, okay? And we are having steak and potatoes and spinach for dinner."

"Me and Daddy don't like spinach," Jet pouted.

"Yes, you do. And if you eat a good dinner, we can make peanut butter cookies for dessert."

Kate laughed as her son silently contemplated the exchange before nodding happily.

"Is Abby coming? She likes spinach. Can we get a dog?"

"You are just full of questions today, huh? No, Abby is going out to dinner with Tim tonight. We can't get a dog right now, because we don't have enough time to take good care of one. But maybe someday."

"When I'm five?"

"Maybe."

*****

After the Gibbs family finished their dinner, spinach included, Kate baked cookies and reviewed her case files while Jet and Gibbs played in the yard, making the most of the fading July sun. At seven on the dot, the doorbell rang and Jet flew to answer it.

"It's Zeeeeeee-vah!" he shouted excitedly, throwing himself into the Israeli's arms for their customary double-cheek kiss.

"Hi, Ziver," Gibbs said, poking his head out of the kitchen for a brief moment. "She's almost ready."

Ziva nodded and smiled at him, not daring to comment on the apron he had draped over his pants, and returned her gaze to the small boy who was eager for her attention.

"Where's Unka Tony?"

Ziva smiled. "Hello to you too, Jet. Tony is at home. We are not always together, you know."

"But you are together a lot," Jet observed as they headed for the sofa.

"Ah, you are not the first to point this out to me. So. How was camp today?"

"It was good. How was your work? Did you kick any bad guys' butts?"

She smiled at his eager tone. "Not today. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Do you want a peanut-butter cookie?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you allergic to nuts?"

"No. But I am not hungry. I am going for a run with your Mommy."

"Will you be back before I go to sleep?" he asked hopefully.

"I do not know. But if you are awake I will come and give you a kiss goodnight."

Jet nodded happily as Kate came down the stairs in a sports bra, a yellow tank top and green shorts.

"Hi, Ziva."

"Hi, Kate. Ready?"

"Yup." Kate leaned down to kiss Jet. "Daddy is going to give you a bath and read to you after he finishes the dishes. I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie."

*****

Kate gulped down her water as they jogged to cool down after their sixth mile.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I just...I miss it, you know?"

"Of course," Ziva nodded, her ponytail swinging as they moved. "The excitement, the adrenaline, being out of the office. I do not blame you. I would miss it too."

"Yeah."

Kate increased their pace slightly, the cool evening air blowing over her bare arms and legs. It was a relief to talk about it with someone who understood.

"You should talk to Gibbs. Tell him you want to work the field again. I am sure the director will not mind. Jet will be in school in the fall. It would be a good time for a change."

"I know. Things have been so great, lately...I just haven't found a good time to bring it up. Plus, I would miss working with all of you."

"We would still see each other all the time. Tony once told me something...I cannot remember..." she squinted in thought. "Ah, I know!" She smiled. "If Mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy...yes?"

Kate laughed at her skeptical delivery of the quaint maxim. "Your english is getting better. Yes."

"So...do what you need to do to be happy, Kate."

Kate grinned at her friend's tranquil, relaxed face.

"What?" Ziva finally prompted her impatiently.

"So, speaking of happiness, who's the guy?"

Ziva laughed and shook her head. "No guy. I am just...feeling good."

"If you say so," Kate teased her.

"I say so. For now."

"You are a mysterious woman, Ziva David."

"Part of my charm."

They laughed and walked quietly for the last mile, each lost in their own thoughts.

*****

The women returned to the Gibbs' house, slipping off their sneakers and heading upstairs.

"Mommy! Ziva!" Jet smiled at them over the cover of _One Fish, Two Fish_.

Gibbs looked up at them, their skin glowing, their clothes damp with sweat, and Kate shook her head at the naughty grin he flashed her.

"I just came to say goodnight to you, Jet." Ziva bent her head to kiss the boy's cheeks.

Kate laughed when Gibbs tapped his own cheek, watching the Israeli smile and roll her eyes before obliging him with a kiss of his own.

"Night, Ziver. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Zee!" Jet waved at her.

Kate walked Ziva downstairs and locked the door.

*****

After they tucked Jet in, Kate and Gibbs padded down the hall to their bedroom.

Gibbs tugged playfully on Kate's ponytail, getting her attention before kissing her roughly, his tongue not asking permission. Kate kissed him back, laughing when he groaned and pulled her body against his.

"Jethro! I'm all sweaty and dirty! I need to take a shower."

Gibbs kissed the salty skin on her neck and nipped at her collarbone.

"I like you dirty," he insisted, his hands on her hips.

Kate laughed again and shook her head at him chidingly before she gave in, standing on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer for a deep kiss. His hands were cupping her ass through her running shorts.

"These are nice, but I need to take them off now," he murmured, tugging on the waistband.

Kate smiled and pulled his t-shirt over his head in retaliation. Gibbs' hands slipped under her tank top, over her smooth stomach. He growled when he encountered her sports bra.

"Off," he insisted.

Kate obliged him, pulling the tank and the bra over her head, leaving her in just her panties. Gibbs immediately took one hardened nipple between his teeth, sucking gently when he heard her gasp and felt her tremble under his hands.

"Mmm...Jethro..." she murmured his name softly, her hands in his hair.

He took his time teasing both of her breasts, licking and sucking, his fingertips dancing on her lower back. Finally, his lips came up to meet hers, his kiss at once playful and possessive. Kate quickly undid his belt, backing up towards the bed as she negotiated his button and zipper. She succeeded in pushing down his shorts and boxers before her knees hit the edge of the bed and Gibbs was on top of her, their tongues clashing, hips meeting as he rubbed his throbbing erection against her panties.

"Katie..." he groaned as she pressed up into him, her soft breasts against his chest, her legs clinging around his hips.

"Jethro..."

He had no coherent response to her dizzy exhalations, other than to snake a hand between them and rip her panties off. Kate gasped in surprise and started to laugh before Gibbs suddenly thrust himself hard into her, drawing a loud moan from her pouty lips. He smiled in satisfaction as she pulled him tighter to her, scratching her nails down his back, urging him deeper.

"Dammit, Kate...Jesus..."

The lust-filled tone of his voice nearly sent her over the edge, but she managed to recover enough to know she wanted more.

"Faster," she whispered demandingly, sending a shiver of pleasure down Gibbs' spine as he immediately quickened his pace, his eyes rolling back in his head at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Oh! Yes!"

Gibbs was squeezing her breast in one hand while the other was tangled in her hair. He groaned against her neck, pure desperate need making his voice husky.

"Please, Kate..."

"You know how much I like it when you say 'please'," Kate purred, thrusting her hips against his to punctuate her point.

Gibbs shuddered as her words shot through him, her voice sexy and confident. He slowed his movements, nearly pulling out of her as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him fiercely before looking up at him, the naughty smile vanishing from her lips, her expression turning serious.

"Fuck me, Jethro."

Gibbs grinned in response and immediately slid a hand down to press against her clit, forcing a raspy moan from her throat. This side of her always turned him on; hearing how badly she wanted him; seeing what he did to her. He felt the head of his cock pulsing inside of her, begging for the same relief she sought as she arched her hips up at him pleadingly.

Gibbs crushed his lips against hers and slammed back into her. Kate cried out as he fucked her hard, his fingers rubbing her clit in time with each deep stroke.

"Fuck! Oh god...Jethro!"

Her legs squeezed him tighter and he watched her mouth drop open, her eyes shut in anticipation.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

"I've got you, Katie."

Gibbs tried desperately to hold back, pistoning his hips forcefully and erratically as her wet heat finally contracted around him, letting the whimpers that tumbled from her lips take him along with her. Kate sighed and held him tightly to her as she rode out her orgasm, peaking when he grunted and tensed, shouting her name as he came hard inside of her.

They were silent for a moment, savoring their union, before Gibbs propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Kate, who was still making her happy little post-sex noises. After four years of marriage, he was incredibly grateful to still hear her make those noises.

"That was hot," she finally said, grinning up at him.

"Very hot," Gibbs nodded seriously as he rolled over to rest beside her.

Kate pouted at him. "Now I really need a shower. But I am too tired to stand up. You took all of my chi with the sex."

Gibbs laughed. "I took your...chi? With...'the sex'?"

"Yes! My energy. My life force."

"Ah," Gibbs nodded. "Well then, how bout I carry you to the shower and hold you up the whole time?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she laughed.

"Wash my hair, too?" Kate bargained, her face lit up with happiness and mischief.

"Deal." Gibbs stood up next to the bed.

Kate squealed as he swiftly scooped her up and carried her into their bathroom, fumbling with the water faucets as he pressed her up against the cold tile. Finally he set her down and adjusted the temperature, turning her until they were engulfed in the warm spray, her back resting on his chest, his hands at her hips. Gibbs moved Kate's hair aside and bit her lightly on the neck.

"I love you."

Kate smiled as she poured shower gel onto his palms and guided his hands up to massage her breasts.

"Even when I'm clean?"

"Yup."

"I love you, too." She grinned as she turned and bit his shoulder lightly before handing him a bottle of shampoo.

"Now get to work, Gunny."

"Yes ma'am."


	3. Cookies and conflict

"Hey Abs"

"Morning, Kate!"

Abby turned away from her computer.

"What's in the bag?" She eyed Kate's parcel eagerly.

Kate grinned.

"Peanut butter cookies. I made them last night. Jet thought I should bring you some."

"I knew I liked that kid! Thanks."

Kate smiled and handed over the cookies.

"How's your DNA match coming?"

"I'm not there yet, but I have a good feeling."

Kate nodded.

"How was your dinner last night?"

"It was good! It was fun!" Abby winced at Kate's skeptical look. "It was...weird," she admitted. "Tim took me to this really fancy Italian restaurant. He seemed really tense but he didn't want to talk about it. Anyway, speaking of tense, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kate. I can see you thinking. Your brain is working double-time and you are doing that squinty, funny face."

"Squinty? Gee, thanks Abby."

"You know what I mean. It's your 'trying to make a decision' face."

Kate laughed. "Okay. To tell you the truth, I'm thinking about going back into the field. I just need to find a way to talk to Jethr-"

"No!"

"What?" Kate took a step back, startled by Abby's vehemence.

"No."

"Okay, you're going to have to elaborate."

"It's too dangerous, Kate!"

"Abby..."

"No! You almost got killed a few years ago-"

"I did not-"

"You were kidnapped! That psycho was following you!"

"I know," Kate said gently, "it was scary for all of us. But he's dead, Abby."

"Yeah, but there are a lot of lunatics out there. You could get shot! Or stabbed! Or blown up! I can't believe you'd even consider this. What about Jet?"

Kate's posture and tone were immediately defensive.

"What about him? He'll be in school soon, and Jethro and I can take turns picking him up. Or we'll get a babysitter."

"That's not what I mean!" Abby was practically shouting now. "Who is going to pick him up everyday if you get killed, Kate? Who is going to tell him that his mother chose to-"

"Enough!" Kate's eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "That's bullshit, Abby, and you know it. Plenty of field agents have kids. Just because I'm a woman, it's different? I'm a bad mother because I want a piece of my life, a piece of myself, back? That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Abby told her, stonefaced.

"So it's okay for Jethro to do it but when I want to do it, I'm selfish?"

"This conversation is over!" Abby yelled.

"Fine by me!"

Kate stormed out of the lab, not turning back to see the tears that filled her friend's green eyes.

*****

Kate folded her arms in the elevator, still shaking her head in disbelief and hurt. She had wanted Abby's support, her advice. She hadn't expected such an emotional and negative reaction and it had her questioning everything. She headed into the bullpen and dropped a bag of cookies in front of Tony.

"Thanks, Kitty-Kat."

Tony put his hands up at her scowl. Kate glared at him for another minute before she gathered her files and headed to MTAC.

"Yikes, what's wrong with her?"

McGee shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's mad at Gibbs?"

"Better him than me. She looked really pissed. I wonder what he did."

"You'd better be talking about our killer, DiNozzo."

Tony and McGee looked up quickly, trying to gauge how much of their conversation Gibbs had heard.

"Yeah, boss. Hey, how's your back?"

Gibbs frowned.

"It's fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Gibbs shook his head and picked up his phone.

McGee raised his eyebrows at Tony questioningly and Tony mouthed the word '_couch_?' at him and shrugged.

*****

Gibbs drove home slowly that night, wondering what he had done. Kate was cranky and irritable all day. When he had suggested inviting Abby and Tim to dinner, aiming to cheer her up, she had given him her death-stare and he had quickly retreated.

He did some mental calculations and ruled out PMS. She had seemed fine at home that morning. _Maybe it's not me_, he thought hopefully, opening the back door.

"Daddy's home!" he shouted, grinning when he heard Jet's feet hit the stairs.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doin'?"

"Me and Mommy are drawing in my room. Wanna come?"

"Of course."

Gibbs followed his son upstairs to his bedroom. Kate smiled and stood to kiss him. His body relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi honey," she rested her head on his chest for a moment before they sat down at Jet's art table.

"Hi yourself."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. Abby got a match for us and we busted our guy."

"That's great, babe" she said half-heartedly.

Gibbs studied her closely. Was it his imagination or had her eyes narrowed at his mention of the goth?

Jet proudly showed them the picture of a dog he had drawn, subtly hinting that the dog was a birthday present for a five-year old boy.

*

They ate a quiet dinner and tucked Jet into bed. Kate finished tidying up the house before heading upstairs.

"Jethro?"

"In here!"

She followed the sound of his voice into their bathroom.

"Jethro."

Gibbs turned, pleased to hear the smile in her voice as she looked at the candles he had lit.

"I thought we could take a bath together."

"You are so romantic sometimes," Kate whispered.

Gibbs felt his heart sink at the tears that shimmered in her eyes, but he simply dropped a kiss on her nose.

"Arms up."

Kate smiled and raised her arms, allowing him to lift her shirt over her head. She did the same for him before they pushed their jeans down and stepped out of them.

Gibbs watched Kate clip her hair up on top of her head, transfixed by the long, smooth line of her neck. She blushed under his gaze and he grinned and held out his hand to her, slipping into the tub behind her. The water was deliciously hot and they took their time washing each other, enjoying the quiet, the smell of kate's grapefruit body wash, the luxury of their closeness.

Later, snuggling in bed, Gibbs brushed her hair out of her face and tipped her chin up to him.

"So? You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's bugging you. Tell me what it is, Katie."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay."

"I love you," she whispered, straddling his lap and kissing his lips before moving to lick her way down his throat.

"I love you, too. Hey...I have an idea."

Kate sat up and looked at him curiously, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes warm.

"Yeah. I know this is out of the blue...but let's have another baby."

He felt her stomach muscles tense under his fingers.

"Wh-what?"

"A baby. We always said we wanted another one. And I'm not getting any younger, Kate."

"Could have fooled me," she purred, bending to kiss the strong muscles of his chest.

Gibbs frowned at her obvious attempt to distract him.

"You don't want another child? If you don't, that's fi-"

He stopped as Kate sighed and made to move off of him. Gibbs held her steady, wanting to be able to see her face.

"It's not that. It's just...bad timing. I wanted to talk to you about maybe going back into the field in the fall."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, caught off guard.

Kate frowned at the incredulous tone of his reaction.

"Yes, really. Of course, I'd have to be on a different team...besides the obvious confllict of being married to you, there's Jet to consider."

Gibbs nodded, still stunned.

"I didn't realize you were even thinking about this."

Kate climbed off of him, breaking physical contact, sitting on the other edge of the bed with her arms folded.

"I didn't realize _you_ were thinking about another baby. I haven't decided yet. I just could use your-"

She was cut off by the insistent ring of his cell phone. Gibbs flipped it open and Kate shook her head and left the room, looking in on Jet before she went downstairs. Gibbs found her in the kitchen making tea.

"Dead marine in Georgetown. I gotta go. We'll talk later?"

Kate just nodded and tried to hold on to the anger that was keeping her tears at bay.

*****

Gibbs' brain was on complete overload. He had a dead marine in front of him; a thirty-three year old man in excellent physical condition. Except, of course, for the bullet wounds that peppered his torso.

_Kate really wants to do this again?_ He felt an unhappy tug in his stomach when he remembered the way her face had looked when he'd left. _Damn it_. He had to focus. When he went home, he'd talk to Kate. For now, he needed to work this scene.

There was nothing obvious about this crime. The apartment was neat and contained several expensive electronics as well as a few hundred dollars in cash, suggesting robbery was an unlikely motive. There was no sign of forced entry, and Gibbs wondered if their victim knew his killer. McGee snapped photos while DiNozzo and David interviewed the neighbors and the landlord in the civilian housing complex. Gibbs joined Ducky and waited as patiently as he could for the ME's estimated time of death.

Jimmy Palmer stood by to transport Staff Sergeant Sean Connelly back to NCIS, where Ducky would perform the examination that would be the only objective interview they would get. That conversation would come courtesy of incisions and observations, toxicology and ballistics. A calm sense of purpose settled Gibbs' mind as he attended to the tasks at hand, as familiar as they were unique, as necessary as they were gruesome.

At least Connelly was single. There wouldn't be a wife to notify. Gibbs wouldn't have to look at a sleepy woman in pink slippers and watch the dreaded reality flicker in her eyes; to wait for her knees to buckle or her stomach to empty; to wonder if her gasp of surprise was genuine and if she was a beneficiary of a large life insurance policy. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wished he was home with Kate and Jet.

*****

Kate took her tea upstairs and settled herself into bed, her hand touching the cool sheets on Gibbs' side. She knew he had to go, he had no choice, but she felt angry and petty and resentful. Jethro hadn't been as adamant as Abby, but it was clear in his reaction that he didn't want her working in the field again. She sighed and switched off the lamp, hurt and doubt flickering over her face in the darkness.

*****

A/N: I know, boo! It will get better, don't worry. Do review :) Starting to thread a case in here, more in the next chapter.


	4. Investigating

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He had worked their new case all night, stopping home for a short nap before returning to NCIS. Kate and Jet had been gone when he woke up, already off to camp and work. She hadn't even left him a cup of coffee, a sure sign she was still upset with him, and he was cranky, anticipating a very long day. It had been a tense afternoon, everyone working incessantly on their investigation. He stood, cleared his throat, and walked into the center of the bullpen.

The team looked at him expectantly,

"Staff Sergeant Sean Connelly. What do we got?"

Ziva looked down at her notes.

"He was married once, for eight years, divorced in 2007. No children. The ex-wife is currently in Hawaii on her honeymoon, so I think we can cross her off the suspect list. According to three neighbors, he came home around 2200 last night. The 911 call came in at 22:46. His downstairs neighbor, Andrea Jacobs, reporting hearing gunshots."

"I'm gonna wanna hear that tape."

Ziva nodded.

"And you should-"

"Bring her in, yes? She should be here any minute. I have checked her background, nothing suspicious. She is a third grade teacher, no criminal history. Runs a neighborhood watch in their complex. Mentioned that Connelly participated in it regularly. She seemed to think highly of him, but she denied any romantic involvement."

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony.

"Service record?"

"Exemplary, boss. Our Staff Sergeant was a model marine. He's done four tours; one in Kuwait, one in Afghanistan and two in Iraq. In 2005 he joined a Special-Ops team under MARSOC. He's been on medical leave for the past two years."

Gibbs frowned. Ducky hadn't reported any significant injury, other than six fresh gunshot wounds.

"Requested?"

"Recommended by his superior officer and approved. Still waiting on his medical records but I spoke to Master Sergeant Benjamin Grant, currently in Baghdad, and it sounds like Connelly suffered from PTSD."

"I wanna know what happened two years ago."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"He was ordered on leave, got a divorce, something happened to mess his life up. Find out what it was."

"Yes, boss."

"And get me satellite time with Master Seargent Grant." He moved his gaze to the left. "McGee. Bank records."

McGee clicked a page up onto the plasma.

"His account history is appropriate for his pay-grade. There was an infusion of cash, five thousand every Christmas, looks like a gift from his parents, until they died a year ago. Then he inherited approximately sixty thousand. Everything looked normal until..." he clicked the remote.

"Until what, McGee?"

"Until May 17 of this year when he received a wire transfer of $72,000. I backtraced the routing number and that's where it got hinky."

"Hinky _how_?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Well, boss, it's strange...this money was routed through banks in the Caymans, Zurich, the Philippines...I haven't been able to track the origination point yet-"

"But you will," Gibbs finished for him.

Tim nodded and took his seat, typing furiously and ignoring Tony's smirk.

"Kate?"

She was making notes; perhaps profiling their victim, perhaps plotting Gibbs' own death. He nearly smiled at the thought that she might be idly contemplating the recipe for an antifreeze cocktail. As much as he loved to see her furious, her eyes blazing, cheeks flushed, he didn't like it directed at him, at least not for this long. The complement to fire was ice, and she was certainly freezing him out.

She took her time looking up and remained silent.

"Any insights you want to share with us?"

She held his gaze for a moment but finally relented.

"Not really. Our Staff Sergeant seems to have been a good guy. I had a chance to check out his apartment this morning. Clean, organized. Pays his bills on time."

She paused and Gibbs was relieved to see her relax as she spoke thoughtfully.

"Based on the interviews, there were no complaints against him from other tenants. He wasn't in debt. He appears to have been single. No obvious addiction problems. I can't think of a motive. But the scene suggests it was personal. No robbery, no forced entry, no sign of a struggle. And he or she didn't just shoot him, they emptied their gun into him. Bottom line, Connelly knew his killer."

Gibbs nodded.

"I agree with you. Okay. DiNozzo, MTAC. Ziva, let me know when Andrea Jacobs gets here, I want Kate to watch the interview. And get the former Mrs. Connelly on the phone. Honeymoon or not, I want you to talk to her. McGee, find out where that money came from. Kate, check on Abby's ballistics and see if Ducky's toxicology came back. I want to know if Connelly was on meds, legal or illegal."

Kate stood.

"I'll go to Ducky, but...Ziva, would you check the ballistics?"

"Okay." The Israeli gave her a quizzical look and glanced to the boss for approval.

Gibbs watched the exchange curiously, trying to read his wife's mind. Kate simply stared back at him sharply, as if daring him to order her to go to the lab herself. He nodded at Ziva.

*****

It was nearly 1600 when Gibbs finally returned to his desk with a much-needed cup of coffee. He glanced at Kate's empty desk, noting that her computer was off.

"Kate left?"

Tony shot McGee a look.

"Uh, yeah, boss. She went to pick up Jet."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm going down to the lab."

"Ouch," McGee said, once he was sure Gibbs was gone.

"What?" Tony launched a spitball at him.

"Kate always says goodbye to Gibbs if he's in the building when she leaves. You were right, Tony, she's really pissed at him."

"Did you say I was right?" Tony grinned. "Say it again, McMarriage Counselor."

"Shut up, Tony."

*****

Gibbs entered the lab, Caf-Pow! In hand.

"Hi Gibbs," Abby said, her tone more subdued than usual, although she did brighten slightly when she saw his gift.

"Thanks. What's up?"

"Abby," Gibbs sighed, "I hate to do this. I never want to get in between you and Kate..."

"Really, Gibbs? Because most men would probably jump at the chance to get-"

"Abby..."

He sighed and she frowned at his serious tone.

"What?"

"Are the two of you fighting?"

Abby folded her arms.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well...yeah! We _are_ fighting. Because she wants to go back to working in the field and I told her not to."

Gibbs nodded.

"That makes sense. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the idea either and it really bothered her."

"I'm just glad we're on the same page here, Gibbs, you know?"

"Abby," he said softly, "Kate's been so upset since your fight. And I went and made it worse."

"Well...she'll just have to get over it," she said stubbornly.

"She feels like we're both against her," Gibbs reasoned. "And you know how well she responds to being told what to do," he added with a small smile.

"I don't care, Gibbs! I'd rather have her mad and alive than happy and dead!" She paused. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I get it, Abs. Listen, we both love Kate, and we both want her to be safe, but she gets to choose what job makes her happy. And it must feel like a pretty lonely choice when your best friend and your husband both discourage you."

Abby's eyes teared up, but she stuck her lip out and folded her arms defiantly.

"I am not going to encourage Kate to go back to a job that can get her killed."

Gibbs sighed.

"You do what you have to do, Abby. But I'm gonna go home and hug my wife and apologize."

Abby frowned at the disappointment she clearly heard in his voice.

"Apologize for what exactly? Trying to keep her alive?"

Gibbs was already walking out through the pneumatic doors.

"For being a jackass," he tossed over his shoulder pointedly.

Abby turned to Major MassSpec, her eyes wide, her hands on her hips.

"Can you believe he just said that to me?"

*****

Gibbs came in their back door and found Kate in the kitchen, rinsing vegetables in the sink. She had changed into shorts and a soft t-shirt and he was overwhelmed by the urge to touch her.

"Hi."

"Hello," she answered coolly, not turning around.

"Where's Jet?"

"He's playing in his room."

"Kate?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, earning some eye contact.

He handed her the flowers he'd stopped to buy on the way home and she accepted them, holding them up to her nose.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and I got you these."

Kate looked in the bag he offered her.

"Pillowcases?" she said, a hint of amusement creeping into her voice.

"Yeah. You said you wanted new ones. The salesman says these are the best. Egyptian cotton, whatever the hell that is."

She smiled and shook her head.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Jethro."

"We haven't really talked..."

She sighed and looked away but finally returned his gaze, her voice soft when she spoke.

"I just...I wanted your support, that's all."

He nodded.

"You've got it. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was against the idea of you being a field agent again, I was just...surprised. I love you, and whatever you want to do, I'm with you a hundred percent."

"Thank you," she whispered, stepping closer and putting her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe, her lips inches from his. "I love you too, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her. He groaned when she deepened the kiss, sliding her palms over his chest.

"Daddy!"

They broke apart reluctantly, smiling at each other.

"Hi Jet," Gibbs picked the boy up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Real good, Daddy. I been building a lego castle in my room. You wanna see it?"

Kate put her flowers in water and watched them. Her smile faded as she absorbed the image of Gibbs holding their son; Jet's long skinny legs, his bright smile charming his father, two sets of identical blue eyes sparkling. She wondered if she was crazy not to want another baby with this wonderful man.

"Kate?"

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry. Just spaced out for a minute."

She smiled and shook her head but he caught her shiny eyes.

"Hey, what do you say we go out to dinner?"

"Yeah!" Jet agreed excitedly, "Let's get pizza!"

Gibbs laughed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking something a little fancier. Maybe Valentino's?"

Kate smiled at him. Although they didn't go out nearly often enough, dinner there was special as it always brought back memories of their wedding. Jet was one of the few children that was always welcome there as Valentino said that the four-year old's manners were better than Tony's.

"Do I have to wear a itchy shirt?" Jet asked warily.

"We'll find something that is not itchy," Kate reassured him.

With the promise of chocolate ice cream for desert, Jet was immediately compliant, running upstairs to get ready.

"That was a nice idea," Kate said, sitting on Gibbs' lap.

He ran a hand over her bare leg and pulled her closer for a kiss, running his fingers through her hair, squeezing her thigh when she moaned into his mouth.

"Katie..." he warned her.

"Mmm-hmm," she gave him several more quick kisses before she stood up. "I am going to go pick out a pretty dress."

"Will you let me take it off of you later?"

Her lips curved and she leaned in for one more kiss.

"Of course. How could I resist a man who brings me flowers _and_ pillowcases?"

Gibbs grinned as he watched her go. It was going to be a very good night.

*****

A/N: Thanks for your thoughts on the last chapter. I know I posted yesterday, but I wrote this one today and figured I'd post it for you loyal readers. Please review, it often feeds the muse :)

Next time...the smutty ending to Kate and Gibbs' evening, some McAbby, and more.


	5. Making up and the Cold War

A/N: Hope you like, please review either way. Thanks for reading!

*****

Kate smiled as she held the front door open for Gibbs, who was toting their sleeping son. Their dinner had been delicious and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, relieved to be making up with Jethro. He kissed her cheek and carried Jet upstairs.

They woke him up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, slipping him into pajamas.

"Did we bring home any chocolate ice cream?" he murmured dreamily as they tucked him in, sound asleep again before his head hit the pillow.

Gibbs laughed.

"Is he your son or what?"

Kate smiled and punched him lightly in the chest. They stood and watched Jet sleep for a moment, Gibbs' arms wrapping around Kate's waist. Kate returned Gibbs' happy smile and brought her hands up to rub his neck. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her deft fingers working his muscles.

"Let's go to bed, Jethro."

"Yes ma'am."

*****

They walked down the hall to their bedroom and Gibbs slid his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Kate shook her head and picked it up, draping it over a chair, making him chuckle.

"What?" she cocked her head at him as she slipped out of her heels.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"Is that so?" she grinned, kissing him before undoing his tie and removing it.

"Yup. Also, I believe you promised me I could take that very pretty dress off of you."

He eyed the short, slinky black dress she'd slipped into for dinner, tempted by the thin straps and the hint of cleavage it revealed.

"Did I?"

"Yes," he growled at her playful tone.

"Okay.'

She turned around and brushed her hair aside for him. Gibbs kissed the back of her neck before slowly lowering the zipper to her waist, pressing hot kisses down her spine until she shivered. He turned her to face him and crushed his lips against hers, the dress falling to the floor, her fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt. They were eager and impatient, as they always were after a fight, needing to close the emotional distance with physical forgiveness.

Kate pushed his shirt off his arms and worked on his pants as he nimbly unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and cupping her breasts, swiping his thumbs over her nipples. She groaned in response and pulled him towards the bed, sliding his pants off as he climbed on top of her.

"Katie..."

Gibbs groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing against his hard-on through their underwear. He bit her neck lightly and she rolled them over so that she was on top. They gasped for breath in between short, wet kisses. Kate trailed her tongue down his chest and followed the faint line of soft hair that led from his navel to the top of the tight grey briefs she'd bought him.

She scratched her nails over his hips and pulled his underwear off, tossing it over her shoulder before pressing a kiss to the tip of him. Gibbs shuddered when she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and humming appreciatively. His hand slid into her silky hair, his eyes shutting at the gentle suction she teased him with.

"Stop," he managed to whisper, his hips bucking towards her of their own accord.

Kate released him and wriggled out of her panties before crawling back on top of him. She kissed him and guided him inside of her, both of them gasping as she sat up, bracing her palms on his chest. She moved slowly at first, rolling her hips against his, their bodies trembling with pent-up desire. Gibbs let her set the pace, watching the exquisite expression on her face, the way her body looked as she began to move faster on top of him.

His hands found her hips, steadying her as he met her movements with his own thrusts. Without warning, he pressed his thumb against her clit, feeling her instantly spasm around him as she came hard, whispering his name and grinding against him as he exploded inside of her, both of them suddenly going limp.

Gibbs laughed after a few moments. Kate was draped over his chest, her face buried in his neck, her legs still clinging to his hips.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. I just missed you. I hate it when we fight."

"Me too."

He rolled her over and lifted up the blanket. Kate gratefully slipped underneath it and settled in next to him, her head on his chest, his fingers stroking her back.

"Tonight was perfect," she said softly.

He grinned at her.

"You did most of the work."

She laughed.

"Not _that_. Okay, well not _just_ that. Dinner was nice. Jet was so good. I just feel...happy."

"Me too, Katie."

They whispered to each other for awhile longer before they finally drifted off to sleep.

*****

Kate had made up with Gibbs but she was still avoiding Abby. She was hurt that Abby still hadn't apologized and she would not be the one to make the first move.

Gibbs had resolved to stay out of it but it was becoming a problem at work. Ziva had even flat-out refused to get results from the lab for Kate, declaring that she would no longer be an emissary in their Cold War.

He and Kate were alone in the bullpen on Friday when he found occasion to raise the issue again. Kate was rubbing her face and grimacing when he happened to look up from his paperwork.

"Kate? You okay?"

"Yeah."

He watched her carefully.

"What's wrong with your mouth?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, dipping her head lower.

"You have a toothache?"

"Yes," she admitted, rubbing her jaw.

"Go to the dentist."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She folded her arms.

"Oh..."

Gibbs realized what the problem was. Kate was afraid of the dentist and Abby always went with her.

"I'm fine," Kate insisted.

"How long are you going to let this go on?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she lied.

"No. I mean this thing with Abby. You two have to make up eventually."

Kate shook her head stubbornly.

"She called me a bad mother, Jethro."

"Did she actually say that?"

"Yes! Well...no, actually...but that's what she meant!"

"Kate, you know Abby loves you. That's why she got so upset. She just worries about all of us getting hurt, and-"

"So you're on her side now?"

"You _know_ I'm always on your side," he said impatiently, "but I do think you are both being stubborn and ridiculous."

Kate glared at him and he sighed.

"Make yourself a dentist appointment. I'll go with you."

"Thanks, babe."

Kate's eyes teared up. Her mouth hurt. It was sweet of Gibbs to offer to take her to the dentist, but it just wasn't the same. Abby always distracted her and made her laugh, encouraging her to think about other things, like if her handsome young dentist was sleeping with his septuagenarian German nurse. Plus, Abby always held her hand through the whole exam. It was silly and Kate knew she was being a baby, but she _hated_ going to the dentist and she needed Abby to go with her. She briefly considered going down to the lab and apologizing but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She swallowed a few advil and went to observe witness interviews, pushing thoughts of Abby away for the moment.

*****

On Sunday, the team came over for lunch as usual. Per Tony's special request, Kate had made fried chicken and potato salad and they were having a picnic in the backyard. Gibbs smiled as he watched Jet and Tony try to convince Ducky and Ziva to play Twister.

"Where's Abby?" Jet asked, looking up at Kate. "She would play!"

"Abby and Tim are visiting her parents this weekend."

"Oh."

The group settled on playing Go Fish instead and settled in for a comfortable afternoon. Tony's suggestion of an impromptu wet t-shirt contest was met with a head-slap from Gibbs, a glare from Kate, and a cheer from Mrs. Mallard.

*****

Monday at 21:00, Abby knocked on her front door, her arms filled with groceries she'd picked up on her way home from work. McGee's car was parked in her driveway but he didn't respond to her increasingly loud rapping. She sighed in irritation and set her bags down to fish her keys out of her skull-shaped purse.

The weekend visit to her parents had gone well, although McGee seemed to be trying a little too hard. She couldn't fault him for that, she reasoned. For some reason, she still felt down. She hadn't made any breakthroughs on the Connelly case and Kate still wasn't speaking to her.

She made it into the kitchen before she realized that something was off.

"Tim?"

The brunette tightened her pigtails and walked back into the living room, grinning when she spotted the rose petals on the stairs. She followed the trail up to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Timmy..."

McGee was sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"Abby."

She looked around, her smile widening. Black and red rose petals were scattered over the sheets and dozens of candles surrounded them in a warm glow.

"Is it our anniversary?" she asked, wincing apologetically.

"No," he laughed and stood, crossing the room to kiss her before taking a deep breath and looking deeply into her eyes, his fingers stroking her pale cheek.

"Abby. I love you so much. I think you are amazing. You're sweet and smart and incredibly weird in the best possible way. Because of you, I wake up happy every morning. I want to have that feeling forever."

Abby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as he got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Abigail Scuito, will you marry me?"


	6. What friends are for

A/N:

Thank you so much for your reviews! It's nice to know people are reading plus I love to know what you especially like so I can write a little bit closer to your tastes.

iheartkibbs: ha, no you are not a bad person for wishing for another gibblet! Gibbs agrees with you. I _will_ tell you that by the end of this fic there will be more than one new baby, but that's as much as I can reveal.

TivaxBrulianixKibbs: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger! Loved your idea. As you'll see, I took it in another direction but you nearly changed my mind! You are so kind to read and review both of my current stories, thanks again for that.

*****

"Abby? Are you gonna, you know...say something?"

A droplet of sweat dripped down his face.

"Oh my god, McGee!...I...I..."

Abby felt her shock quickly morph into panic, her adrenaline suddenly surging, her heart knocking loudly in her chest. She took McGee's hand and pulled him up, leading him over to the wrought-iron bed she'd bought several years ago when he'd tired of squeezing into her casket all the time. He stared at her nervously as she sat down next to him.

"Timmy. I love you so much and you're the best boyfriend in the whole world, but...I just don't know if I'm the marrying kind. I'm happy with us...the way things already are. I mean, really, why do we need a piece of paper, right?"

She watched him swallow hard and nod.

"You don't want to marry me. Ever. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, of course not! Yes! I don't know! I just...everything is so perfect between us...why do we have to change it?"

"Because we do!" he said heatedly. "It's been five years, Abby. I want more than this. I want to kiss you before I go to sleep every night and take care of you when you're sick and dance with you in our kitchen and fight with you about doing the dishes and...and all of that stuff."

"Okay...okay, so let's move in together! You could live here, or we could find a new place together, or-"

"No," McGee cut her off. "I want you to be my wife, not my roommate, Abby."

He shook his head sadly, his blue eyes shining with tears as he stood to leave. "If you change your mind, let me know. But unless you're ready to commit to a future together, I just can't be in this relationship anymore."

"Wh-what?" Abby blinked in surprise. "But...but I love you, Tim!" Her voice cracked. "That should be enough. Shouldn't it?"

"I don't know if it should be, but...it isn't. I'm sorry. I have to go."

McGee tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he went downstairs, moving robotically. As he grabbed his briefcase and keys, he heard Abby crying, his own eyes overflowing at the sound of her sobs.

He stepped out into the cool night and climbed into his car. As he buckled his seat belt, it occurred to him that he had never really thought she'd say no. His chest ached as if he'd been stabbed and he reassured himself that he was too young to have a heart attack.

Tim rubbed his forehead wearily and backed out of the driveway, slipping his phone out of his pocket.

*****

Kate climbed into her car, depositing the new dress and shoes she'd bought on the passenger seat with a smile. It was dark out and she was already regretting the iced coffee she'd just finished. Her phone rang and she dug through her purse for it, answering on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's McGee."

Kate frowned. He sounded strange.

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

He laughed, a harsh, hollow sound that made Kate worried.

"Listen, I know you and Abby are fighting, but you need to go over there, okay?"

"What happened, Tim? Is she all right?"

"Uh, I'm gonna let her fill you in. I gotta go, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up and Kate stared at the phone in surprise. She pulled out of the parking lot and made a left, heading towards Abby's house, her emotions conflicted. Ultimately, her concern prevailed, making her drive faster.

She parked behind Abby's hearse and went up onto her porch, raising the gargoyle doorknocker several times to no avail. Kate bit her lip and searched for Abby's spare keys, relieved when she found them.

She was sweating despite the cool evening air, her hands shaky as she flipped the lock.

"Abby?"

She called her friend's name as she walked quickly through the living room and upstairs to the bedroom.

"Abby!"

Kate hurried over to the bed where the goth was curled up, crying silently to herself.

She put a hand on Abby's back.

"What happened?" she asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Abby sat up and wiped her face with her hands, shaking slightly.

"Kate. What are you doing here?"

"McGee called. He said you needed me. Is everything-"

"And you came," Abby whispered, her voice thick, "even though I-"

"Shhh. Of course I came!"

"Oh Kate..." Abby hugged her tightly, her tears soaking the shoulder of Kate's blouse. "I'm sorry I went so...so...crazy and judgy and Phyllis Schlafly on you. I _do_ want you to be happy and I didn't mean to-"

"Abby, forget about it. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

The goth hiccupped.

"Tim proposed to me."

"Oh my god! Finally! But..." Kate absorbed the miserable look on Abby's face as she stood up to blow out the candles.

"You said 'no'?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. And then he broke up with me."

"What?" Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I don't understand..."

"He said he wants more," Abby whispered.

"And you don't?"

"It's not that," she said, wiping her mascara-streaked face. "I just...I didn't expect this. I like things the way they are. I'm...I'm..."

"Afraid?"

"Maybe." Fresh tears began to flow down her face. "If he loves me so much, why did he break up with me? I suggested moving in together but he wouldn't even consider it!"

Kate sighed and undid Abby's pigtails, smoothing her hair comfortingly.

"I don't know, Abs. What is it you're afraid of?"

They sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other.

Abby took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Kate."

"I thought I knew all your secrets."

"You do. Except for this one."

"Okay, tell me."

"I know I am, like, a free spirit and everything, but...I am scared of change. Like really, really scared."

Kate laughed.

"Abby! You had me worried! That is _not_ a secret."

"It's not?"

"No." Kate patted her hand. "You are a scientist. You like control, in your own way. Controlled chaos, I guess. There's nothing wrong with that. But what scares you about marrying Tim? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course. It's not that...I just don't know if I can be a good wife. Like you! _You_ are good at it."

Kate frowned.

"How come that compliment sounds like an insult?"

"No, no!" She grasped Kate's hands. "What I mean is...you know how to make Gibbs happy and you are a fabulous mother and you work hard and balance everything and look damn good doing it, too."

Kate smiled.

"Thanks."

"My point is...when we are all just hanging out at your place, I see the way Gibbs looks at you. It's like, he's proud of you or something. Like he knows how exactly how lucky he is."

"Abs-"

The goth shook her head and continued.

"I think I would end up being a disappointment as a wife. I have never pretended to be something I'm not. I'm not...like other people."

"Abby, Give Tim a little credit. He knows that you are-"

"A freak?"

"No. Special."

"Like...I ride the special bus to school?"

"No. Like you are amazing and brilliant and gorgeous and of course he wants to marry you. If you don't want to get married, don't let anyone push you, me included, but I think you should at least think about it."

"There's nothing to think about. It's over.

"You don't know that. Give it a little time. He's feeling rejected right now. He'll come around."

"Yeah."

Tears ran down Abby's face as she thought of how hurt Tim must be. The part of her that told herself she didn't deserve him whispered that it was better to hurt him now than to hurt him even more later.

"Oh, Abby."

Kate hugged her and rubbed her back.

"What do you want to do?"

"About McGee? I don't-"

"No, right this minute. Can I do something to make you feel a little bit better? Do you want some ice cream? I could paint your nails..."

"I missed you so much, Kate!"

They laughed and both wiped away tears.

"I missed you too, Abby."

"I think..." Abby said solemnly, "I would like some tequila."

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Kate."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for, right?"

*****

Kate grabbed the tequila, two glasses, and a box of tissues before dialing Gibbs from her cell.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's me. Listen, I don't have time to explain but I'm going to stay at Abby's tonight, okay?"

"You two made up?"

"What?"

"You and Abby?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we did. Listen, I have to go, babe, but...do I ever tell you how incredibly happy I am to be your wife?"

Gibbs frowned to himself.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yep, I promise. I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Katie. Are you sure-"

"I'm sure. Kiss that little boy for me."

"Will do. I'll drop him at camp in the morning, so don't rush. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks. Goodnight honey, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Kate."

*****

It was a night of firsts for Timothy McGee; the first time he'd proposed to a woman, the first time he'd gotten kicked out of a bar, the first time he'd called Tony DiNozzo for help.

Tony shook his head as he walked up the steps of the diner. He'd left a very hot woman's bed to respond to McGee's barely coherent voicemail. He smiled at the hostess and scanned the room, sighing when he spotted McGee in the corner.

"Probie."

He slid into the booth and reached across to lightly slap the back of McGee's head.

"Tony. You're here!"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why are you here? Here at this...diner?"

"You called me, McWhiskey! What the hell happened to you? You look like crap."

McGee looked at him seriously.

"You really wanna know what happened to me, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I do. This better be good. I could be home right now doing-"

"I don't need to know her name, Tony."

Tony grinned and handed McGee a piece of gum.

"That was pretty funny for someone whose breath is eighty-proof."

"She said no, Tony."

"_Who_ said no?"

"Abby. I asked her to marry me and, surprise! She doesn't want to. So we broke up. And then I got drunk. And then I got kicked out of a bar."

Tony winced.

"For fighting?"

"For crying."

"Wow. Jesus, McGee. I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah."

"Come on, you can stay at my place tonight."

Tony picked up McGee's briefcase and offered him a hand up from the booth.

"Thanks, Tony. You're not completely horrible, you know that?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone."

McGee smiled.

"What?"

"You sound like Gibbs."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Probie."

*****

The next morning, Gibbs looked around the bullpen and frowned. Kate's message had said she and Abby would be late because of Jose Cuervo. Only he and Ziva were working as Tony ran from the elevator.

"Sorry, boss, sorry. I'm here."

"DiNozzo. Kate and Abby aren't here yet and neither is McGee and now you're late. What's going on? And don't tell me they're planning my surprise party."

"Kate's with Abby?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up from her computer.

"They are speaking again?"

"Yeah. She stayed there last night," Gibbs confirmed

"Thank God."

"Amen to that," Tony commented. "Well, boss, when I left home this morning McGee was curled up on my bathroom floor praying for death, so I don't know when he'll make it in."

Gibbs frowned.

"What's going on, Tony?"

"Boss, I'm not one to spread gossip..."

"Sure you are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He looked around furtively. "McGee asked Abby to marry him last night...and she said _no_. Can you believe it?"

Ziva shook her head. "Poor McGee. And poor Abby."

"Shit."

Gibbs blinked and recalled the conversation he'd had with McGee a couple of weeks before. If he'd had even a hint that Abby was going to turn him down, he would've warned the boy.

"Call Tim and tell him he doesn't need to come to work today."

"Got it, boss.

Gibbs checked to his voicemail and stood up.

"I'm going down to the lab."

*****

Gibbs entered Abby's domain, the doors swooshing open ahead of him. He looked around, puzzled, and walked towards Abby's office. He shook his head at the sight before him, letting out a sharp whistle.

Kate and Abby both bolted upright from the futon.

"Jethro!"

"Gibbs! Loud, so _so_ loud...why?"

"Sorry."

He kissed Kate and turned his attention to Abby. Her hair was down and she wore no makeup, her green eyes swollen and puffy.

"Are you two okay?"

He watched them stand and stretch.

"We're fine. I'm going to work down here today, if that's okay."

He nodded and Kate embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder for a minute. Gibbs rubbed her back.

"Kate, come get coffee with me."

She nodded and reached for her purse.

Gibbs turned and opened his arms, letting Abby fall into them, holding her for a minute, catching Kate's eye, the sadness etched on her face.

"I'll be back in twenty," Kate said, pecking Abby on the cheek. "I'll bring you a Caf-Pow!, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kate. Thanks, Gibbs. I love you guys."

_We love you, too_, Gibbs signed. _Come over for dinner tonight, Jet misses you._

Abby smiled and Kate squeezed her husband's hand, not knowing what he'd said but just grateful he had the power to bring even a flicker of light into Abby's rough day.

*****

Gibbs hit the stop button as soon as the elevator began moving. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kate was already kissing him.

"Whoah," he laughed. "What was that for?"

She smiled and took his hand.

"Nothing. I'm just lucky."

He nodded.

"Me too. How's she doing? Tony told me what happened."

"Tony knows?"

"Sounds like McGee called him last night."

"Oh...that's weird. Anyway...she's okay. Upset, but holding it together. How's Tim?"

"He woke up at Tony's with a hangover."

Kate shivered.

"I've had a couple of bad dreams that started out that way."

Gibbs laughed and placed a lingering kiss on her lips as he flipped the switch and set the elevator in motion again.

"I just invited Abby over for dinner, hope that's okay."

"Yeah, perfect. And we should invite Tim tomorrow. I love Abby and I am so glad we are friends again, but I don't want Tim to think we don't care about him."

Gibbs nodded and moved his hand to her lower back as they exited the elevator in pursuit of coffee.

*****

Ten minutes later, Gibbs walked Kate back to the lab. He watched her deliver Abby's Caf-Pow! and waited for her to look up and catch his gaze through the glass. He tapped his heart twice with his index finger, their private _I love you_ signal, and headed back up to work.

Kate turned to see Abby watching their simple exchange, her eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh, Abby..."

The goth shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Kate nodded and removed two elastics from Abby's wrists.

"Come on, it's going to be a long day. We have to do your pig-tails."

"Okay."

Abby smiled and sat down.

*****

A/N: Ending it there...for now, long chapter. What did you think? I'll have some more for you Monday or Tuesday. Thanks!


	7. Kitchen sex and being brave

A/N: So, I wrote the next two chapters as one but it was incredibly long so I broke it up. I have sort of dropped the crime subplot, at least for the time being, and I'm focusing on the characters. I'm not sure how good it is but hopefully, you like. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

*****

Kate walked Abby to the front door and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Thanks for dinner. And for...you know, everything."

Kate smiled and gave her an extra hug.

"Anytime, Abs."

The goth waved as she backed the hearse down the Gibbs' driveway.

"Everything okay?"

Kate smiled at his sudden presence behind her and leaned back into his arms.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me, Jethro?"

His hands slid around to her to close and lock the front door.

"You like it," he insisted.

"I do not!" she lied, grinning at him as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Come on, let's clean up the kitchen."

*****

Gibbs took a glass from Kate and dried it, placing it beside the others.

"So, Abby was quiet tonight. Even Jet noticed. How's she really doing?"

Kate sighed.

"Not great. She's sad. She thinks it's over for good and she doesn't know what to do. I think she regrets saying no, but she won't admit it, of course. You know how stubborn she can be."

He laughed.

"Remind you of anyone?"

She smirked and pointed a finger at him.

"You'd better be talking about yourself, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Of course, who else?"

Kate had to laugh at his goofy innocent expression.

Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Maybe McGee just needs to give her some time. You turned me down...on several dozen occasions if I recall properly..."

She handed him a plate and rolled her eyes at his exaggeration.

"That was completely different. Abby and McGee have been in a committed relationship for years. You and I weren't even together when you first proposed. Plus, I was pregnant."

Gibbs looked at her thoughtfully.

"It was a test, then."

"What was a test?"

"When you moved in here. Before you agreed to marry me. You weren't sure."

Kate cocked her head at the slight hurt she saw in his eyes.

"Jethro..." she dried her hands and put them on his cheeks. "I was madly in love with you, even before I knew about Jet. But I had to know that this was what you wanted, too. That it was what was right for all of us."

He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"No regrets, right?"

"Are you crazy?" She kissed him and led him over to a chair, sitting in his lap and stroking his hair, searching his blue eyes.

"Has this been bothering you, honey?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I was just thinking how easily I could've screwed everything up."

"You're really very sweet, you know that?"

"Am not."

She leaned against his chest.

"Are too."

"Fine. But don't tell anyone.

"Of course not. Our secret."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, gently at first and then more demandingly, his tongue teasing hers.

"Mmm...Jethro..."

Her eyes flashed with desire as she broke the kiss and moved to straddle his lap, her lips eagerly finding the pulse point in his neck. Gibbs dipped his hands into the back of her jeans and pulled her closer. He groaned and looked at her through hazy, lust-filled eyes.

"Want you."

Kate nodded her agreement, unbuttoning his shirt and pressing hot kisses to his chest. He lifted her shirt over her head, dropped it to the floor, and took a lace-covered nipple into his mouth.

"Oh..."

She sighed and slid a hand to the back of his head. Gibbs pulled back and kissed her on the lips, raising his eyebrows at her sudden grin.

"What are you smiling about, Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Kitchen sex?" she asked happily, "I _love_ kitchen sex!"

His body shook with laughter at her enthusiasm.

"We have to be quiet," he said, inclining his head toward the stairs. Nothing ruined the mood like rapidly approaching small footsteps.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, kissing him and leaning to whisper in his ear. "And I am going to make that as difficult as possible for you."

He smirked, never one to refuse a challenge, and undid the button of her jeans, tugging the zipper down. Kate stood and wriggled out of them, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she stood in her bra and panties. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her gaze traveling down to the bulge in his pants.

Gibbs crooked a finger at her, urging her to sit back on his lap but she shook her head and knelt down in front of him instead. Her lips traced a path over his stomach as her nimble fingers unfastened his fly and tugged his pants off. She pressed a soft kiss to the front of his tented boxers, smirking at his low groan.

"I'm stubborn, remember?"

Her nails scraped over his thighs as she removed his boxers and watched him shiver in response. She gently blew warm air over his erection before slowly licking the length of him. Gibbs forced himself to stay seated, his hips arching off the chair towards her.

"Kate..." he pleaded.

Even her name on his lips couldn't break her determination. She wrapped her lips around the tip of him, her silky hair brushing over his thighs as she applied a hot, wet suction that made him gasp and shudder. Kate's lips hummed against him as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him firmly, moving in time with her mouth.

"Uhhhhn," he grunted, already on the edge, trying to hold back.

He was rewarded when she stood, turning around as she dropped her panties, letting him unclasp her bra. His fingers trailed down her milky-white skin tracing her faint tan lines.

"Jethro..."

Her whisper caressed his ear as she faced him and sat on his thighs. She placed her feet on the rungs of the chair for leverage, lifting up to guide him into her.

"Oh, yeah..."

Gibbs sighed as she lowered herself onto him, so wet and needy that he had to bite his lip to stay quiet. Kate loved the intimacy of this position, her tongue slipping into his mouth, her breasts tickled against his chest as she moved up and down slowly, closing her eyes as he filled her.

"Katie..."

She let out a guttural sound, closer to a growl than a moan, and began moving faster, her eyes shutting in pleasure, gasping each time he thrust his hips upward.

"Jesus, Jethro. I'm so close."

Gibbs slipped his hand between them, stroking her lower abdomen teasingly as his other hand pressed firmly on her back to steady her.

"Come for me, Katie..."

His fingers circled her clit, lightly and rapidly rubbing, varying the pressure until she came hard, her muscles clenching around him as she continued to ride him, moaning into his mouth. Gibbs couldn't help it, he shouted her name as he lost control, squeezing his eyes shut at the intensity of the pleasure.

He pulled her tight to him and listened intently, confirming that the house remained silent, smiling when he felt her begin to laugh against his shoulder.

"Did I mention that I'm really, really glad I married you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, a likely story. Tell the truth. You're only in it for the kitchen sex."

She laughed so hard the muscles in her stomach muscles began to ache. He tugged on her hair lightly and she obliged him, leaning down for a long gentle kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Goofus."

"Bed?"

"Yes please."

*****

It was an awkward work week as the team tried to be sensitive to Abby and McGee's situation. The pair successfully avoided each other, both knowing that inevitably they would have to work together again, neither of them sure how.

McGee's face was drawn, hollowed with something akin to grief, his movements slowed, as if he was underwater.

Abby was also noticeably different, somehow subdued, despite the constant stream of Caf-Pow! that the team provided her with.

Even Tony felt sorry for them, refraining from his usual torment of McGee and visiting Abby for lots of extra hugs. Gibbs' worry won out over his frustration with the tense state of the team. He frequently signed with Abby to make sure she was okay, stopping by the lab even when she had no results for him. He cut McGee some slack as well, not even slapping the back of his head when he screwed up a simple warrant. Ziva was quiet, offering her silent support and seemingly endless strength, mixing her idioms up on purpose to try to make them laugh.

Through it all, the team watched them when they thought they were not looking, exchanging glances filled with concern.

*****

On Thursday, at lunchtime, Abby took Kate to the dentist.

"Stop looking at the door."

"I'm not!" Kate insisted, fidgeting nervously in the hard waiting-room chair.

"This is for your own good. Don't make me tackle you in front of all of these people."

A teenage boy looked up hopefully and Kate smiled as his mother pinched his leg.

"Thank you, Abby. I know this is a hard time for you and I really appreciate you coming with me."

"It's okay, Kate. I'm happy to do something for you. Oh, and I brought you someone else to help!"

She dug through her large tote bag.

"Aha! Here you are..."

She grinned at Kate and handed her Bert the farting hippo.

"Abby..."

"You never know! Bert is very comforting, trust me."

"Caitlin Gibbs?" The receptionist peered over her glasses, scanning the waiting room.

"Present!" Abby answered, tugging Kate to her feet, shaking her head at the final desperate glance Kate shot towards the door.

Kate was doing well, at least by her standards. She had opened her mouth and was allowing Dr. Evans to look and to probe with his gloved fingers-no instruments yet. She gripped Abby's hand tightly and tried not to cry or laugh as the goth pretended she was going to pinch the cute dentist's butt.

"Okay, Mrs. Gibbs. Looks like it's a cavity that's been giving you trouble. It's quite deep. Next time come in sooner, okay?"

"I will," she lied.

"So if it's all right with you, I'm going to prepare to fill that pesky cavity and you'll feel much better."

Kate glanced warily at the hygienist, watching her gather shiny silver tools of pain and place them on a tray, resisting the urge to hop out of the chair and make a run for it.

"Mrs. Gibbs? I'm going to numb you up a little bit. All you'll feel is a quick pinch. Are you ready?"

Kate suddenly glimpsed the needle in his hand and squeezed Bert as hard as she could. The dentist stepped back, startled by the noise.

"Excuse me," Abby said politely, earning a mixed look of surprise and admiration from Dr. Evans and a disapproving frown from his assistant.

When they were finished, Kate eagerly led the way across the parking lot, breathing in the fresh air.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked her sympathetically.

"Fine. Just a little drooly. My cheek is still numb."

"Good job. You were very brave."

"I was not. I was terrified. I am completely pathetic."

"But you did it! Hasn't Gibbs taught you _anything_? That's what being brave _is_, being scared and not running away."

Abby paused as she thought about her own fears, about how they were affecting her life right now, about what they had done to her relationship with McGee.

Kate watched the clouds pass over the goth's usually sunny expression as they got into the car.

"Hey, Abs. You want to have a sleepover at our house Saturday night?"

"Sounds like fun. Thanks, Kate."


	8. The proposal, take two

On Saturday evening, Kate and Abby ordered pizza, much to Jet's delight. He had announced that he loved sleepovers and had thrown himself into the festivities full-force, even allowing Abby to put a mud mask on him.

A little after eight, Gibbs trekked up from the basement, finding the kitchen deserted.

He washed his hands and headed upstairs, pausing in his bedroom doorway. The three of them were in bed, watching television and eating ice cream straight from the container, Jet wedged in between the brunettes, three sets of eyes glazed over.

"Ahem."

"Hi Daddy!"

"You three are quite the sight."

Kate grinned at him and held up her spoon, laughing at his grimace.

"What are you guys watching that is so fascinating?"

"The Snuggie show, Daddy! Wanna watch?"

"Yeah, come watch with us, Gibbs."

Gibbs' perched on the edge of the bed next to Kate, his brow knit in confusion as he looked at the screen. A very perky looking family, dog included, attended a softball game, all wrapped in matching backwards robes, like members of some sort of suburban cult . Prices and shipping information flashed across the screen.

"Infomercials? You have my son watching infomercials about...dog robes?"

Abby and Kate stared at him pityingly, as if he was a very stupid but adorable child.

"They aren't _robes_, Jethro. They're _Snuggies_."

"And they are _amazing_," Abby added. "I mean, look at those people. Don't they look disgustingly comfortable?"

"This," he said, removing two empty cartons of ice cream from the nightstand, "is what is disgusting. Jet, wouldn't you rather come and work on the boat with me?"

"Nope," his son said cheerfully, never taking his eyes from the glaring product endorsement.

As a result of their decision to limit Jet's television consumption, the boy treated the screen with a nearly religious reverence, completely captivated from the moment it was turned on.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed, leaning over to take the last half-full container, shaking his head when Abby snatched it back.

"Hey! I don't mess with your bourbon so lay off my Chunky Monkey."

Jet paused and looked at his spoon with concern.

"This isn't...made of monkeys? Is it?"

They laughed.

"No, buddy. It just has a funny name."

"'Kay. I don't think monkeys would taste good."

He shoved the spoon into his small mouth and shook his head in a gesture that was completely Gibbs, making Kate and Abby exchange an amused look.

"I'll be downstairs if any of you fall into a sugar coma or anything," Gibbs said, dropping kisses on all three of their heads.

*****

Ziva jogged up McGee's stairs. Tony had spotted her at the gym before heading home to prepare for his hot Saturday night date. Ziva, whose only plans included a strenuous workout and a good night's sleep, offered to stop by and check on McGee. She rang the bell and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ziva. Hey. You look...sweaty."

Ziva grimaced as she peered past McGee into his apartment. Usually meticulously clean, it was cluttered with empty beer bottles, pictures of Abby scattered on the floor.

"I am on my way home from my workout. You look..."

She took in his bloodshot eyes and wrinkled pajamas.

"...well, better than you smell."

He smiled ruefully and gestured for her to come in.

"You want a beer?"

"Yes. I think I am going to need one."

She accepted the cold beer he handed her, declining a glass. She eyed him suspiciously as they drank in silence, studying his thin face.

"McGee. What did you eat for dinner?"

He squinted at her.

"Uhhh, today?"

"Yes, today."

"I think I might have missed dinner. But I'm not hungry."

"You have been skipping lunch as well. You must take better care of yourself," she chided.

When he didn't respond she sighed.

"Go and take a shower. I will make us some food."

"I haven't exactly been shopping...I don't know what I have-"

"McGee. Shower. Go. Now."

McGee nodded. He had made barely made it through the week, functioning as a zombie, depressed even further by the pitying looks everyone directed his way, and it was oddly comforting to have Ziva in his apartment, ordering him around.

She prepared a simple pasta and vegetable dish, smiling when McGee returned with wet hair and clean clothes.

McGee ate heartily, much to her delight.

"This is good, Ziva. Really good."

"Thank you, McGee."

She kept him company for another hour before returning home and falling into a deep sleep, exhausted by the effort to cheer him up.

*****

Abby woke up as sunlight streamed into through the windows. She stretched and looked over, smiling at Kate and Jet cuddled up together beside her. She slipped out of the room quietly.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Abs."

Gibbs was making coffee when she entered the kitchen, finding bagels, the newspapers and a Caf-Pow! on the table.

"God bless you, Gibbs," she whispered, shutting her eyes in delight at the first icy sip.

"Sleep well?"

"I did. Sorry I took your spot, you should have kicked me out."

"Nah, you looked too comfortable."

She smiled at him and looked away, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

Her suddenly small voice compelled him to turn to look at her.

"Is he...is Tim coming over for brunch?"

He sighed.

"I'm not gonna give you advice, Abby, but you two have to be able to be in the same room together. It can't be worse than it is now, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower."

*****

Tony swung by McGee's on his way to Kate and Gibbs' house. He smiled as Tim opened the door in a pair of clean sweats.

"Morning, Probie. I see you showered, what's the occasion?"

"Ziva made me. What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

"Picking you up for brunch, duh, McMuffin. Come on, get dressed."

"Tony. I can't. Not yet. Tell Kate-"

Tony ignored him, striding into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Gibbs' orders. Now get dressed."

McGee sighed.

"Fine."

*****

Kate hovered over the group nervously until Gibbs tugged her into the kitchen.

"Awkward out there, huh?"

She nodded.

Ducky was at a golf tournament and his mother was visiting her old bridge partner in the nursing home. The diminished numbers only served to highlight the strained silence between Abby and McGee.

"I think we'd better eat," Kate decided, handing Gibbs a plate of fruit.

"Good idea."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered at the table. Tony was in the middle of a story about his time on the Baltimore Police force when Abby interrupted him by standing up.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Abby-"

She shook her head at Kate's protest and walked around the table to McGee's chair. He gulped nervously and leaned back in his seat as she towered over him in her platforms.

"Timmy, this has been the worst week of my life. I made a stupid, stupid mistake. When you proposed to me, I just...panicked. And I had all these crazy thoughts in my head, all these reasons and excuses. And you know what? None of them matter."

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look of surprise, grinning when Abby got down on one knee.

"All that matters is that I'm sorry and I love you and if you still love me..." her eyes teared up and he reached for her hand.

"I want to be your wife and fight with you about the dishes and all of that other perfect stuff you said. I'm _not_ perfect. But you know that." She took a deep breath and smiled through her tears. "Timothy McGee, will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent, literally on the edge of their seats as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. McGee's face had remained serious, but suddenly, he broke out into a smile.

"You always have to do things your own way, don't you?"

Abby smiled with uncharacteristic shyness and nodded.

"Now you say _yes_," Jet prompted McGee in his loud whisper, his blue eyes wide.

Everyone laughed.

McGee smiled at the boy.

"You think I should?"

"Yeah," Jet said earnestly. "If you get married, you could get a really big cake!"

The group laughed again and McGee grinned at Abby and tugged her up to sit in his lap.

"Good enough for me. Let's get married, Abby."

She kissed him and everyone clapped. Tony and Jet covered their eyes and Ziva laughed and poked both of them.

Kate and Gibbs smiled at each other from across the table. She tapped her heart twice before jumping up to hug Abby. Gibbs returned her signal and shook McGee's hand with a broad smile. When Abby made her way to him he embraced her and put his hand in hers, finger-spelling to her. _Proud of you._

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby beamed at him.

Kate found him a moment later, kissing him and handing him a bottle of champagne to open. She was flushed with happiness and he put the bottle down for a moment, pulling her up against him.

" I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, babe."

"Can we kick all of these people out now?"

She laughed.

"Jet doesn't go to bed for another eight hours, so calm down, Gunny."

He grinned.

"Okay. Let's celebrate."

Gibbs opened the champagne and toasted Abby and McGee, wishing them every bit of the happiness that he had found with Kate.

*****

A/N: What do you think?


	9. Heart

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry! Shaking things up in this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)

*****

"So," Ziva panted, privately impressed at the way Kate was keeping pace with her.

"It is August."

"Yeah?"

Kate blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked sideways at Ziva.

"Have you thought any more about work?"

The women slowed, as was their habit. Often, they chatted lightly as they warmed up, were silent while they ran hard, and then talked while they cooled down.

"I can't decide. I want to, but something is still holding me back."

"And what is that?"

"I...I don't know."

Ziva nodded and looked away.

"What?" Kate squinted at her.

"If you do not want to talk about it that is all right, Kate."

Kate sighed and took a sip of her water before offering the bottle to Ziva.

"Jethro wants another baby," she admitted.

"Ah. And you do not?"

"It's not that I don't. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. Jet's getting bigger and I love being a mother and I do want another one...but I'm just not sure."

"It is a tough choice," Ziva said sympathetically, handing the water back.

"You want to hear something really terrible?"

"Of course," Ziva smiled.

Kate hesitated.

"I don't want to get fat again. Does that sound as shallow out loud as it does in my head?"

Ziva laughed. "No. I understand. But I do not think it is about your weight. You are reluctant to give up control of your body again."

Kate nodded.

"That's exactly it. I feel like I am just getting my normal life back and I want to be sure before we change everything again."

"I think that is very smart. Speaking of children, do you think Abby and McGee want them?"

Kate stopped to tie her shoe.

"You know, I'm not sure. Abby was never committed one way or the other but I think McGee definitely wants to be a dad. I see visions of little boy scouts dancing in his eyes when he looks at Jet."

"Interesting," Ziva noted, taking a second to work it out in her mind.

"And what about you, missy?" Kate arched an eyebrow at her with amusement.

"Me?" Ziva laughed. "No. No. No."

"So...no then?"

Ziva nodded.

"What about Tony? Can you imagine him as a father?"

They laughed.

"More like a playmate," Kate said.

Ziva frowned.

"The girls from his magazine?"

"No," Kate laughed, "Not _that_ kind of playmate. I mean like a friend, more than an adult."

"Oh," Ziva laughed.

The women walked and talked for a bit longer before Kate looked at her watch.

"It's almost noon. I'd better get home."

They kissed on the cheek and went their separate ways, agreeing to run again the following day.

*****

Kate came in through the front door, still sweaty from her run, slipping out of her sneakers in the entryway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy!"

She crossed the room to sit next to Jet on the sofa. He was watching television by himself, which was unusual.

"Hi peanut. Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen. I got to watch _two_ Spidermans because Daddy had to talk on the phone for a lot."

"Well, aren't you a lucky boy? Hmm. I'll be right back."

Kate walked toward the kitchen slowly. She couldn't explain it, but her gut was telling her that she didn't want to go in there. She couldn't explain why, but the hair was standing up on the back of her neck.

Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at nothing, a hand rubbing his forehead. His eyes slowly met hers.

"What happened?" she asked cautiously.

Gibbs grimaced.

"Katie. I'm so sorry-"

"Oh God. Who?" she interrupted him, panic creeping into her voice.

"Your dad."

He watched her blink and inhale sharply, absorbing the news like a physical blow. When she didn't move, Gibbs went to her, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped for air but didn't cry, her body stiff with shock and denial.

"Kate-"

"How?"

"He had a heart attack while he was out golfing with your uncles this morning. I'm so sorry, honey."

She nodded numbly.

"My mother...?"

"She's sedated right now. Your brothers are there and Helen is flying out tomorrow morning. I booked us two tickets for tonight."

"Jet?"

"Abby is picking him up at 1700. She'll meet us in Indiana with him in a couple days for the funeral."

Kate nodded, unable to think of any more questions. Finally, she sagged against him, her sobs muted and rough, her face pressed into his shirt. Gibbs just held her, rubbing her back softly, his own eyes watering at the evidence of her pain and his inability to make it better.

The afternoon was a blur of phone calls and packing, and Kate walked through it in a daze, focusing on details and logistics, deriving composure from minutiae.

Gibbs had explained about Grandpa going to heaven, answering their son's questions. Jet seemed more alarmed by Kate's manic behavior than by the gravity of the news.

At 1500, after she had packed and repacked their carry-on, double-checked that Jet's teddy bear and toothbrush were in his bag and cleaned the kitchen twice, Gibbs physically stopped her from pacing, taking her hand and calling Jet away from his Lincoln Logs.

"Come on," Gibbs tugged them toward the stairs.

"Where are we goin', Daddy?"

"Family nap."

Jet scowled and cocked his head suspiciously before looking at his mother and taking her free hand.

"I'm not tired," he stated calmly, as if for the record.

"You don't have to sleep, we're just going to snuggle," Gibbs assured him. "You get to have a sleep-over at Abby's tonight. So me and Mommy just want some time with you."

Jet brightened instantly at the mention of his godmother, knowing that she was an easy source of both attention and cupcakes.

"'Kay! Can I wear my dinosaur costume to Abby's?"

Kate nodded and squeezed Gibbs' hand gratefully as they climbed into bed. Jet instantly dove between them, making them both smile.

"Hey, buddy?"

Jet looked up at his father's gentle voice.

"How 'bout we let Mommy be in the middle this time?"

Gibbs watched his son stick out his bottom lip, emulating Kate's familiar pout.

"Why? Because she is sad?"

He peered up at Kate curiously. Kate kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair.

"I just need some extra hugs from both of you, that's all."

"A'right Mommy."

Jet climbed over her and slipped under her arm, settling his small hand at her waist. Kate's eyes shone with unshed tears as she watched him fall asleep in the immediate, complete way that only a child can; eyelids heavy, lashes fluttering against dreams to tempting to resist.

Gibbs kissed Kate's shoulder and she shifted slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Jethro."

"I love you too, Katie. I'm here for you. Always. You know that, right?"

She nodded and kissed him. Gibbs' thumbs wiped away the tears that fell before he began to stroke her hair, lulling her to sleep in his arms. Grief, he knew all too well, was exhausting.

*****

"Hello?"

"Abby!"

Jet jumped up from the puzzle he was working on and ran downstairs to wrap his arms around the goth's legs.

"Hey, Jet!" She laughed as he climbed up her. "How are you?"

"Okay. Did you know that my Grandpa died?"

"I did. I'm so sorry that happened, Jet."

"S'ok. He was real good so he went to heaven."

"That's right. Hey, where's Mommy?"

"She's upstairs folding all my underpants. They were already folded up but she's foldin' 'em again. Daddy runned to the store but he's comin' back soon."

"Okay," she cast a glance towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Jet nodded and returned to his puzzle before turning his blue eyes up to Abby's green ones.

"We're havin' a sleepover, right?"

"You bet," she smiled.

Abby went upstairs and found Kate in Jet's room. She wordlessly took the pile of clothes that her friend was re-folding, setting them on the floor and enveloping Kate in a hug. She let her cry against her shoulder for a few minutes, her own eyes tearing up at her friend's pain.

Thirty minutes later, Kate was kissing Jet goodbye as Abby shouldered his bag. The goth pulled Gibbs aside.

"I'll take care of Jet., you take care of her. Okay, Gibbs?"

He nodded and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Abby."

*****

The next two days passed in a blur. Kate tried to stand strong for her mother, feeling unbearably weak every time her lips trembled or her eyes teared up. Gibbs provided his wife with solace in his fierce yet silent support, along with a bit of whiskey. He broke up her brothers' fistfights and made sure the funeral home got a check and politely told the nosy neighbors to get the hell out.

On the afternoon before her father's funeral, Kate had finally succumbed to exhaustion, napping in her old bedroom.

"Mommy?"

Kate bolted upright. The sound of small footsteps and the creak of the door had roused her.

"Jet! Hi, baby. Oh, I missed you!"

She held her arms out to him and smiled wanly. Her son launched himself onto the bed and hugged her tightly before taking her face in his small hands and regarding her seriously.

"Are you very, very sad Mommy?"

Kate laughed even as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Well, I am a little bit sad. But I feel much better now that you are here."

"And Daddy is here. Daddy makes you feel better."

"Yes, sweetie, he does."

"And Abby is here, too! She bringed me on the airplane."

He smiled up at her.

"You loooove Abby."

His voice had a hint of mischief that was so like Jethro, she wished she had it on tape. Kate was actually laughing hard now.

"I do. And I love _you_, Jethro Todd Gibbs."

He grinned at her.

"Can I have some of those cakes that Gramma has in the kitchen?"

Kate smiled and shook her head at his blatant manipulation. This child had demanded cake even in the womb, and there wasn't much he wouldn't trade on to get it.

"You may have a _piece_ of cake."

"Thank you!"

He jumped off of her lap and ran to the door before turning back.

"Want me to bring you a cake, Mommy?"

"No thanks, peanut. I'll be down in a minute.

"Kay!"

He took off, adding a "Whoosh" sound effect to his departure.

Kate stood and stretched. She brushed her hair and pinched her pale cheeks, cocking her head when she heard heavier footsteps approaching. The door opened slowly.

"Abby!"

"Hi, Kate! Oh, I'm glad I didn't wake you."

Abby hugged Kate tightly.

"How are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm okay. Listen...I wanted to thank you for..." Kate's eyes filled with tears. "...for taking care of Jet for the last couple days. It made a big difference knowing he was with you."

"Kate...stop."

Abby produced a tissue from her bra, making Kate laugh, and dabbed at her friend's tears.

"You know how much I love that kid. And I'm happy to help. I mean it, Kate. Whatever you need."

"I know," Kate nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Abs. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now wash your face. We need to go downstairs."

"Is everything okay? My mother?"

"She's fine. She did threaten to punch your sister in the mouth a little while ago, but then Jet came in and she got distracted."

"What did Helen do?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay."

Abby squeezed her hand and Kate took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

*****

Kate was not prepared for the sight that met her when she and Abby entered the kitchen. Tony was holding her sister's youngest child and hitting on her nineteen year-old cousin at the same time. McGee was wiping Jet's face, smiling and shaking his head at the boy's chocolate-covered mouth. Ziva waved at her over Elizabeth Todd's shoulder, hugging the woman with a warmth that made Kate swallow hard with gratitude. She caught Gibbs' eye as he came in from the backyard, smiling at him through her tears. When he silently approached her and took her hand she sighed, leaning against him.

Gibbs followed his wife's gaze around the room, touching on their son, her relatives, the co-workers who had become family, immediately knowing what she was thinking.

_We are lucky._


End file.
